


Love Before Work

by ReaderFan



Category: Suits - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Donna - Freeform, Harvey - Freeform, Investment Bankers, Love, M/M, Romance, mike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFan/pseuds/ReaderFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is now working for Sidwell Investment Group and is also dating someone no one expected. P.s It isn’t Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Before Work

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: The season 4 two part premiere wasn’t as good as I expected. I guess I’d much rather have Mike and Harvey working together than against each other... ENJOY 

Mike and Harvey are busy going head to head and its having an effect on their relationship. Donna sees Harvey sitting in his office late Tuesday night when lately his been leaving at seven and coming in at eleven.

D: Harvey, what’s wrong? (She asks coming in his office and closing the door)  
H: Nothing. (He says not looking up from his laptop)  
D: Oh I know something’s wrong?  
H: Nothing is wrong Donna, so can you leave because I’d like to work in peace.  
D: No.  
H: No? (He says finally looking up at her)  
D: Yes. Harvey, you’ve been leaving at seven everyday for a couple of weeks now so why is today different?  
H: I have work to finish.  
D: Like that’s ever stopped you, besides what are you working on, you only have that one case against Mike.  
H: Exactly and it’s not technically against him.  
D: Whatever, so why can’t you go do it at your apartment?  
H: Because I’m busy preparing my brief for my meeting with Mike tomorrow.  
D: And...  
Harvey just looked up at her with an expectant look on his face.  
D: Oh my word... Harvey when did that happen?  
H: What? (He smiled)  
D: Why didn’t you tell me about you and Mike? How didn’t I know about you and Mike?  
H: Because I’m that good at keeping it to myself.  
D: I’m losing my edge.  
H: No you’re not, I'm just that good.  
D: When did it start? Did it start while he was still working here?  
H: Of course not.  
D: So when?  
H: When I took him to dinner to congratulate him on his new job.  
D: Wow.  
H: Now if you excuse me I have work to get back to.  
D: No you don’t. You’re going to tell me everything.  
H: Not gonna happen, Donna.  
D: Okay, tell me this, why aren’t you at home then?  
H: How many times do you want me to repeat the same thing?  
D: Harvey, you’ve been going home at seven everyday like clockwork now and I want to know why you’re still here?

Harvey huffed in annoyance and closed his laptop.

H: This case.  
D: What about it?  
H: It’s making our relationship difficult.  
D: Don’t let a case come in the way of that, Harvey.  
H: Would you be able to look the person that you love but are trying to railroad in the eyes at the end of the day because I sure as hell can’t!  
D: You’re not railroading him and he knows it. This is just business.  
H: Well it’s not just business when you’ve spent the last two days shouting at each other about it!  
D: You both need to learn how to separate your business from your relationship.  
H: You say that as if it’s that easy.  
D: It is. So put on your big boy pants and go home and go talk to him.  
H: He’s still working.  
D: Then go to his office, Harvey.  
Harvey sat starring out the window before he huffed and stood up.  
H: Fine. (He grumbled)  
D: I’m expecting you to tell me that I was right tomorrow morning when you come in at 11 again.  
H: Don’t get ahead of yourself. (He said smiling and leaving the office)  
He got a taxi and went straight to Sidewell Investment Group.  
...

{SIG}

M: What are you doing here?  
H: I’m here to talk.  
M: I don’t think you’re in the position to come negotiate a deal on behalf of Logan Sanders without his approval.  
H: I’m not here to talk about that.  
M: What else is there to talk about then? (He asks finally standing up from behind his desk.  
H: Us.  
M: Us?  
H: Yes, this case is ruing us?  
M: Well you’re the one who decided to go against me!  
H: I’m not going against you, I’m just looking out for the interest of my client!  
M: I’m also your client.  
H: Not for this you’re not.  
M: Whatever, I have work to do.  
H: No, I’m not leaving until we’re done talking!  
M: Well I thought we were!  
Harvey took a deep breath putting his briefcase down.  
H: Mike, we can’t let this come between us.  
M: Who says it has?  
H: I do. We don’t go out anymore, we don’t do anything together anymore. Heck Mike we don’t even talk anymore.  
M: We’re talking now aren’t we?  
H: You know damn well what I mean.  
M: I don’t want it this way either but it is  
H: It doesn’t have to be.  
M: You’re right. Leave Logan and it won’t.  
H: You can’t seriously expect me to do that do you? Jessica will have my job if I do, especially when she learns why I did it.  
M: I guess you’re right. Well in that case I need to get back to work now.  
H: Mike! (He says walking to stand next to him) You and I both know that I suck at this relationship thing but I’m trying here.  
M: I’m not going to give up because of our relationship and I can’t believe you’d expect me to do that!  
H: I never said I wanted you to do that besides weren’t you the one who was just telling me to forget about Logan Sanders as a client?  
M: Then what do you want? Why did you come all this way if you don’t want me to give up the case?  
H: I don’t want our relationship to suffer because of this. We’ve had a pretty awesome two months even if our relationship moved too fast for normal people. I love you and I don’t want this to change that. I don’t want to have to decide between my job and you, Mike because I want to be with you but I also want to work for Pearson Specter.  
M: Wow, that’s the most I’ve ever heard you speaking about your feelings, are you sure that you’re okay? (He snickered)  
H: I just laid my feelings out to you and the best you can do is joke about it? (He asked looking really hurt)  
M: Sorry, it’s just really weird hearing you say all that because I’m usually the emotional one in this relationship.  
H: Well, this is a onetime thing so you better take it.  
M: I guess I should but I really need to get back to work.  
H: No what you need to do it switch off your laptop, grab your jacket and your briefcase and come with me.  
M: Is that an order? (He asked already starting to switch off his laptop)  
H: Yes, now hurry up. There’s a bed at home at home that hasn’t been used for its proper purpose since Sunday morning.  
M: But we’ve been sleeping in it haven’t we? (He says standing now that he’s finally done with anything)  
H: I said for the right purpose. (He says pulling Mike towards him by the waist and kissing him)  
M: Okay let’s go.  
H: Finally. (He says grabbing Mike’s hand as they leave the building)  
M: By the way I think you should ask Donna to move your nine o’clock meeting for tomorrow.  
H: Who do you think sent me here?  
M: Thank you Donna.

He laughed as they got into the taxi.  
...

Mike and Harvey got home and could barely keep their hands off of each other. The door bell rang signalling that the Tai takeout they ordered while in the taxi arrived. They paid, ate their food and then disappeared into their bedroom...  
...  
Next Morning.  
\--- Pearson Specter...

D: Someone’s in a little late this morning. (She smiles when Harvey walks up to her with his signature Harvey Specter smile)  
H: I had important matters to attend to.  
D: I take it everything went well?  
H: Mm-hm.  
D: So let me hear it.  
Harvey debated saying it but then decided that it was worth it.  
H: You were right, like you always are.  
D: I know.  
H: This is from you from Mike. (He says giving her, her favourite type of coffee) He says thank you for knocking some sense into our heads.  
D: I’m happy as long as you’re all happy.  
H: Thank you Donna. (He says sincerely before walking into his office)  
D: This thing with Mike must really be serious. (She thinks turning back to her work)


End file.
